Memories of the past, Problems of the future
by Demon-Imposter676
Summary: A young woman that has lived on her own for three years after a serious missunderstanding that got her banished from Berk.  On an island she stays with the only creatures she can trust but when Toothless and Hiccup find her will she go back.  Hiccupxoc
1. Prologe

Prologue

It had been just over three years since she had been driven out of that place where they say Dragons can be at peace with humans.

In her heart she knew this was true she still lived with dragons on her own desolate island.

Her haven.

Hers and the dragons.

Together for as long as they live.

Unlike the other Vikings she never thought of them as "pets" she treated them with respect, if they were injured she would heal them, if they needed shelter she would give it and in return they would help her.

Just because she lived alone didn't mean that her heart had turned cold she still held memories of an old flame and people that she thought where her friends before they had chased her out of the Village.

A Nadder had landed beside her causing a gust of wind to blow her long blonde almost white hair in front of her face.

The young woman smiled and reached her hand out to pet the Blue dragon underneath her chin but the Nadder pulled away leaving the blonde confused.

"What's wrong boy" Questioned the girl turning to face the dragon "Poison what's the matter" asked the girl again looking into the animals golden eyes.

The dragon growled deeply and pulled on her fur pelt cloak with its tail.

The girl understanding immediately climbed onto the dragon after fastening a rope loosely around his neck and securely wrapping her cloak around her the dragon took off.

The breeze in the womans hair would normally make her smile but something had breached her small paradise.

As the dragon landed the girl a family black mass of scales with shocking green eyes the pupils had become cat like in fear.

"T...Toothless" stammered the blonde in the same fear.

The Dragons head snapped in her direction causing her jump slightly and stumble back into Poison, when Poison had helped her to her feat the woman slowly advanced towards toothless who trying to get up to fly away but without Hiccup and the injury to his side he was rendered grounded.

"Shush, shush Toothless it's going to be okay" she said in a calming voice.

Pulling out her medicine pouch the woman unfastened her cloak and placed it over Toothless's wound causing him to wine the blonde woman looked up with a smile on her gentle features.

Quickly placing a slave over the wound and binding it with cloth Toothless was back on his feat but now she had the problem of getting his to leave.

"TOOTHLESS WHERE ARE YOU" cried a man's voice.

The woman sucked in a breath this was going to come back to haunt her later but if she didn't want to be seen by HIM she had to do this.

"Toothless leave you don't belong here and neither does Hiccup this is my home not your or his or anyone else this is where I and the dragons that I protect belong not you" The woman was almost crying but they had to leave "I don't want you here leave".

Toothless looked so hurt he could almost cry but he didn't he turned as fast as he could and ran back to Hiccup.

"I'm sorry" cried the girl hugging poison.

It wasn't until the air became cold did the woman finally look up at the large shadow looming over them.

The young woman looked at the dragon that had landed in front of her.

"Frost" she mutterd


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A young woman was roused from sleep by three Terrible Terrors jumping up and down on her makeshift bed.

The woman opened her eyes just enough to see that one of the three small dragons had left her alone but the other two were jumping on her legs.

One of the Terrors had noticed that she was awake and crept right up to her causing her to laugh and pet his head.

"Beetlejuice please get off" asked the woman.

When the dragon didn't move the woman sat up causing it to tumble onto her lap and into the other Terror.

The woman laughed but winced in pain as the yellow terror pulled her blonde-white hair.

Shooing them away the girl slowly got up making sure not to aggravate a wound from her pervious hunting trip that didn't end well.

After getting up she went to the natural deep hot-springs in the other room.

Climbing into the warm water letting it soothe her aching muscles after her night's sleep.

Sighing the girl closed her eyes and relaxed her shoulders.

Flashback

_A small wooden boat drifted towards the shore of Berk catching all the inhabitants of village's attention._

_A young Stoick and his wife ran down to the shore followed closely by his best friend Gobber._

_The small body lying in the boat with a small woollen blanket laying over their small frame._

_This was no visitor it was a survivor that was fleeing an attack._

_Stoick's wife Valhallarama was the first to peer over the side of the small grounded boat she gasped at what she saw, there lying the boat was a small child around the age of five, Valhallarama pulled back the blanket to show that the child was so thin, looking at her you could see almost all of her ribs, spine and nearly all of her skeleton._

"_Poor thing who knows how long she was on the ocean" worried Valhallarama._

_Stoick looked at his young son who was jumping to try and see over the side of the boat but his lack of height prevented him, Stoick lifted the small child over the edge of the boat so he could see._

"_Mommy is that an angel" asked the boy in an innocent manner._

"_No Hiccup dear it's a little girl and a poorly one at that who needs to be cared for" Cooed the mother._

_Valhallarama carefully wrapped the little girl in up in the woollen blanket and lifted her from the boat, marvelling on how a small life could have made it._

_Upon arriving home Valhallarama laid the small girl on her bed the girl had blonde almost white colour hair her skin was very pale._

"_Alright where's this little girl" came a loud voice from the front door._

_Before stoick could politely ask Gobber to leave Valhallarama had called him through._

_Gobber the blacksmith that still had all of his limbs walked into the master bedroom._

_As soon as the young adult had seen this small figure he knew his purpose was to protect her, love her and teach her right from wrong, his purpose was to be her father._

"_May I hold her" Gobber said in a soft voice._

_Valhallarama nodded and carefully lifted the small child once again and placed her in his arms._

"_I will care for her" stated Gobber which shocked everyone in the room._

"_But Gobber think this through, you barely look after yourself let alone a small child" Commented Stoick._

"_I'll learn and she'll learn how to be a good Viking" Said Gobber walking out of the house._

_Later that night Valhallarama went to Gobbers and dropped of clothing and all the other things he will need._

_After she had left the frail girl that was still lying in Gobbers arms, when her eyes slowly opened, Gobber looked down and was one pair of two different coloured eyes looking up at him._

_Her right eye was a dark blue and the other was a light grey, this oddity only made Gobber smile and comfort the girl._

"_Hello do you remember your name" he asked in a caring voice._

_The small girl nodded "It's Rowanne" she answered._

"_My name's Gobber and it looks like you need food missy" Gobber said smiling._

_End of flash back_

Those same eyes that looked up at her new father that night where now looking back at the woman, only this time they had become glazed over they only showed emotion to the only creatures she could trust.

Rowanne climbed out of the spring and pulled on her dress if you could call it that, it was made out of patches of different animal pelts that she or the dragons had collected it barely covered her arms the left shoulder was made out of small strips of fur the back looked okay the part over her stomach wasn't completed so it had a patch missing over her bellybutton.

The bottom part was all lumpy and worn but at least it covered all of her legs.

She also had a long cape that trailed the floor it gave her warmth when she was flying.

After she had gotten dressed she walked out of the house where the familiar sight of dragons.

One dragon was different to the rest it almost had the body of a Night Furry but much bigger it also had the wings of a Timber jack and her colouring was odd to it was black with grey wings.

The dragon ran up to Rowanne and nuzzled her affectionately.

"How about we go for a hunt girl" we haven't eaten in days.

The Dragon growled in agreement and blew out a single cloud of frost.


	3. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Deathwinged Angel and ILoveReadingAndWriting for reviewing on the last chapters both of you get cookies**

Chapter two

The hunt had been exhilarating for both Frost and Rowanne, when hunting the pair moved in complete sync like four eyes to one body hearing heightened the same as smell.

Rowanne pulled an old wooden cart behind her, most people would find this task difficult but the woman had been hauling back her kill since two weeks before her sixteenth birthday so the strain of the load wasn't much to her.

Frost walked slowly beside the woman giving her just enough room to move.

A sudden rustle in the braches above her head caused he to look up her head tilted to the side in an almost cat like fashion her blue eye that wasn't covered by a patch had taken on a glimmer of curiosity.

CRASH.

The branch crashed down onto the small woman and pinning her to the floor.

"My doesn't this seem familiar" thought Rowanne bitterly.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Talk about a perfect day to go climbing or wrestling" Said Tuffnut pulling his sister into a vicious headlock._

_Both of the blonde twins saw a small girl at about the age of thirteen running towards the forest on the east side of Berk and quickly ducking under the low hanging branches._

"_Look it's Gobber's brat" sneered Ruffnut running after the small girl in long strides._

_In the forest Rowanne was surrounded by the beauty of the forest from where she was standing at the base of a large tree and letting what sunlight that was slipping though the branches grasp fall onto her face._

_Rowanne's face held a gentle smile as she sunbathed in the warm rays she was so wrapped up in her own world that she didn't notice the twins coming up behind her._

_Creeping quietly over the branches and fallen tree's the twins slowly advanced towards the small girl who was silently enjoying the solitude, Ruffnut never did like Rowanne even at the young age of thirteen her unique features attracted the boys, her blonde-white hair shimmered when the moonlight caught it at the right angle and her odd eyes would draw in the most unfriendly boys and make them melt._

"_Even without curves or a plump chest she can have any guy she wants" thought Ruffnut sourly._

_Tuffnut on the other hand didn't like Rowanne because she never noticed him or anybody for that matter she was constantly in her own little world not caring about anybody else apart from Gobber unlike when they were younger._

_Ruffnut was so close to giving the little girl a terrible scare at just about an arm's length away._

_SNAP...woosh_

_Tuffnut had snapped a particularly large moss covered branch causing it to snap and slip, at the sudden disruption of the peaceful quietness Rowanne snapped open her eyes and whirled around faster than poor Ruffnut could react._

_WAM...somehow the smaller girl had managed to push Ruffnut onto her backside with incredible force._

_Rowanne quickly took off running in the opposite direction as fast as she could go while leaving the twins in a daze and with sore backsides, both twins quickly got back up and started running after the girl with revenge written in both of their eyes._

"_C,mon Tuff let's get her" said the female twin flicking a plait behind her ear and getting a head start._

_Rowanne had never ran so fast in all her life jumping over a large tee root she grabbed onto the low hanging branch and swung herself over a large mud pit._

"_I need to get away, I need to be on my own" thought the young girl gasping for air as she ran away._

_Rowanne stopped only briefly to catch her breath but the couple of seconds was enough to for the twins to close the distance in-between them._

"_GET HER" they both shouted running at breakneck speeds towards Rowanne._

_Rowanne's eyes widened in fear as she took off running again deeper into the woods away from the deadly twins who where hot on her heels._

"_Leave me alone please" shouted Rowanne._

_All of a sudden the sky began to darken and a deadly lightning bolt flashed overhead causing all three young teens to jump._

_With the twin's distracted Rowanne was about to take off again but when she heard another loud bang and a crack overhead she immediately turned back to see a branch teetering dangerously over Ruffnut's head and with her brother being too far away to do anything to help her._

_Rowanne's eyes widened once again and she ran towards Ruffnut faster than she could blink and just as a lightning bolt hit the tree branch Rowanne had pushed Ruffnut out of the way._

_Rowanne let out a pricing scream that would haunt the twins long after the event had passed._

_Ruffnut's eyes widened in shock as the large branch landed on the small girl._

"_Why did she save me" the question kept buzzing in her head after Tuffnut had ran past her to see Rowanne._

"_Sis go back and get the others we need to move this branch off her" commanded Tuffnut kneeling next the unconscious girl pinned underneath._

_Shortly after Ruffnut went to get help Rowanne flicked her eyes open at the loud bang of thunder her hair was splayed all around her almost like a halo._

"_Why did you save my sister she hates you" asked Tuffnut with curiosity tainting his voice._

_The girl smiled but didn't answer only looked into the blonde males eyes sensing he already knew the answer._

"_Let me guess you did what had to" Said Tuffnut looking back with his unblinking eyes._

_Rowanne sighed it was only half of the answer but she wouldn't tell anyone what it was._

"_I did what I needed to do" she thought to herself looking up at the stars._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Feeling the weight of the branch being lifted Rowanne began to slowly pull herself up.

"I did what I needed to do so I wouldn't have to see more suffering, but in the end a simple misunderstanding caused me to suffer the biggest loss" whispered the woman grabbing onto the wooden cart and beginning to pull.

"C'mon Frost let's go back" said the woman straining to pull the extra weight... "And get the damn cart" she shouted causing Frost to fall off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I dont not own How to train your dragon i only own: Rowanne, Beetlejuice and Frost.**

**Thank you to all the people that reviewed on my last chapter**

Chapter 3

Night had already fallen over the small island by the time Rowanne had managed to get Frost of the cart and pull it home and then divide it up between the dragons that where injured or couldn't hunt for themselves.

"Here you go boy" cooed Rowanne in vain as she tried to feed a stubborn Nightmare who got injured in a fight.

"Talk about Snotlout recreated as a dragon...I wonder how's he's doing that stubborn..." Said Rowanne to herself but trailed off.

It wasn't until Beetlejuice nuzzled into her collarbone did she finally break her trance.

"C'mon let's get to bed it looks like there's a storm brewing" stated Rowanne before sending out a warning screech to all the dragon's on the island.

Upon entering her meagre home Rowanne immediately set her mind on the task of lighting a fire to keep herself warm during the night seeing that she would'nt be sleeping for the best part of the night.

Sighing to herself as she cleaned out the old ash and placed in new firewood before getting out two small but useful stones and scraping them together until the small spark hit the firewood and set it alight.

Warming her hands Rowanne jumped when the sound of lightning exploded overhead lighting up the sky with hot white.

"Still scared of lightning" she said to herself quietly so she didn't wake up the three Terror's sleeping around her.

_Flashback._

_All of the children of Berk had been horded into a small underground cave due to the bad weather and the fact that there had been an ongoing dragon raid for the last few hours._

_Rowanne now at the tender age of fifteen had been trying to start a fire but Snotlout had stolen her stones in an attempt to amuse himself._

"_Snotlout give them back" whined the small girl trying to jump up to where he held them above her head with a cocky smile on his face._

_In the end Rowanne gave up trying to jump for them and ended up sulking of in a corner with her knee's pulled up to her chest._

"_He'll be the one complaining when he's freezing his ass off" thought the small teenager with a slight smirk._

_A loud boom of lightning overhead had lit up the cave for long enough to see the startled expression of all the teen's in the cave._

"_Never thought I'll see you startled Snotlout" laughed Jolene taunting him._

"_Why you little brat" he cried chasing Rowanne around the cave until he finally cornered her in-between a wall and Hiccup who was sleeping peacefully._

_Snotlout grabbed Jolene by the shoulders and rammed her back roughly into the wall before drawing his hand across her face leaving everyone in the cave speechless._

"_He shouldn't off done that" muttered Roughnut to her brother._

_Rage filled Rowanne's mind how dare he hit her like she was nothing._

"_Three...Two...One Bingo" counted down the twin with smile's on there faces._

"_Looks like you have nothing to say" taunted Snotlout._

_WHAM_

_Rowanne had given a mouthful of her fist followed by a vicious head butt causing him to stumble backwards and fall onto the floor of the cave knocked out._

_Rubbing her head with one hand and picking up her two stones with the other Rowanne walked to the little pit she had made and started scraping them together until the sparks grew into a small fire._

"_First things first" she thought to herself dragging Snotlout away from the fire before his hair caught alight._

_After tending to his head Rowanne made her way across to the mouth of the cave only to be pulled back by Astrid._

"_Do you want to be eaten" she hissed, "you're the first thing they will go for"._

"_Yes mayby it will get me away from arrogant gits like him and people that brag all the time" Rowanne hissed back roughly pulling her arm away from Astrid and continuing to the cave mouth._

_Stepping out into the pouring rain Rowanne lifted her head towards the sky and let the rain pelt onto her skin when the rain hit her skin it immediately bounced off creating the effect of a light surrounding her almost like an angel._

_It wan't until a week later when Rowanne found a sketch of her of the rain pelting of her skin did she realize that Hiccup like her more than an allied reject._

**End of flashback**

Holding up the two stones Rowanne smiled to herself.

"_Looks like something good came out of that incident" _She thought placing the stones on the floor.


	5. Chapter 4: meeting

**A big thank you to Schoogirl, yyh-ygo-fma and Silver Eyed Slayer for reviewing.**

Chapter four

The lighting storm had passed quickly but Rowanne couldn't help but feel something was amiss it felt almost like something else was on the island that shouldn't be.

"It's probably just me" she whispered to herself gently lifting Beetle juice of her lap and getting up, as she stood a sharp pain shot through her side like wildfire.

Falling to the floor with a loud thud Rowanne groaned in pain as she slowly tried to stand again this time with more success than the last but the result was still the same.

"_This must have been what that Zippleback must of felt before he died" _Thought Rowanne letting a tear fall.

_**Flashback**_

_Rowanne jumped as a bolt of lightning streaked across the sky and offering a small amount of light._

_Rowanne jumped again when she felt two arms wrap around her small waist._

"_Jumpy tonight aren't we" whispered Hiccup with laughter in his voice._

"_Don't like lightning" pouted Rowanne leaning into Hiccup and petting Toothless as he nuzzled into her hand._

_The two stayed like that for a while until a piercing scream filled the air causing Hiccup to jump and Toothless to snap his head in the direction of the sound._

"_Hiccup what was that" asked Rowanne with a hint of fear in her voice._

"_I don't know Rowanne stay here" said Hiccup limping towards the door before Rowanne could grab him and keep him in the house._

_Rowanne curled up hugging her knees into her chest quietly hoping that Hiccup would return safely, Frost came limping through the door the dragon looked as if it had been in a fight._

"_Frost what happened to you" Said Rowanne softly and extending her hand out but was startled when the dragon pulled her to her feet and ran out the door._

_Rowanne jumped as lighting flashed across the sky once again but kept on walking behind Frost and being careful not to step on his tail._

_Rowanne gasped at what she saw there on the ground lay a severely injured Zippleback it jumped when she approached and tried to get away from her._

"_Hey, it's going to be okay I'm not going to hurt you" Said Rowanne trying to comfort the Dragon completely unaware that a shadow had now run off into the night._

_Rowanne gasped as she neared even closer from the looks of it a spear jutted out from the Dragon, Rowanne failed to notice that the bottom of the dress was now becoming tainted with the dragons blood._

_The Zippleback squealed when Rowanne place both of her small hands onto the spear, ignoring it's squeal Rowanne pulled as hard as she could causing the dragon to roar._

_The side of Rowannes head exploded in pain and she stumbled to the side._

"_Look she's fatally injured a dragon" came a of the voice._

_Rowanne turned around to face what was once an empty street that was filled with a crowd._

"_I didn't I was trying to help it" shouted Rowanne her voice becoming uneven._

"_We should have known you were bad news the minute Stoick found you"._

_The taunts kept coming as the crowd tried to circle the small teenager no matter how Rowanne tried to convince the crowd that she had been trying to help the dragon the still didn't believe her._

_The taunts kept coming as Rowanne turned and fled even when she climbed up onto Frost they still didn't leave her alone._

_Frost took to the sky leaving the taunts and the stones behind them._

_**End of flash back.**_

Rowanne was now at a small hill overlooking her house she pulled her cloak around her when a Nadder landed beside her.

Rowanne smiled and turned to face it as she reached out to pet it the Nadder pulled away.

"Poison what's wrong girl" she said as it hocked onto her fur cloak with its spiked tail, understanding immediately Rowanne climbed onto Poison and tied her cloak around her securely to keep her warm.

As they took off the feeling of that something else was on the island.

"_I hope Toothless isn't here again"_ she thought ever since she had healed the dragon a year ago he had been pestering her ever since.

Her fears where confirmed when the black dragon came into view and Poison ignored her when she told him to turn around.

Rowanne felt something well up inside her when her feat touched the ground.

Climbing off Poison she was tackled by Toothless.

"Toothless down leave her alone" came a familiar voice.

Rowanne felt her heart jump to her mouth.

"H...Hiccup" she stammered as her eyes locked with his


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to train your dragon but I do own Rowanne and the plot.**

**A big thank you to yyh-ygo-fma, The Red Dove, ILoveReadingAndWriting, and Shegralphawolf for reviewing on the last chapter you now get cookies. **

Chapter 5

Rowanne felt her heart jump up to her mouth once more as the large dragon climbed off of her.

Clutching her side she slowly got to her feet using the support of a nearby tree, she needed to get away from the pair of them.

Stumbling a little Rowanne slowly began to move away not knowing that blood was seeping through the makeshift bandages, she was so focused on getting away she hadn't noticed that Hiccup was walking up behind her.

The young woman flinched when Hiccup grabbed her upper arm and when toothless walked in front of her completely cutting of her escape route.

"Please just leave this island" she said in a small voice and trying to pull her arm free from Hiccup's grip, she flinched when Toothless licked her face leaving a drool on her face and her hair wet.

"Rowanne look at me" he pleaded before grabbing her shoulders and turning her around.

Rowanne didn't dare to look at him for she was scared that if she did all the barriers she had built in her solitude might come crashing down leaving her defenceless, so she kept her eyes down.

"Look at me please" he said once more before letting her arm go.

Hiccup shock his head and took two steps backwards before turning completely around and limping back the way he came.

Toothless looked at his masters friend debating whether to stay with her or follow Hiccup, Looking longingly at the young woman he was just about to sit down to show he was not going any ware.

"Please look after him Toothless, don't worry about me stay with Hiccup" Rowanne said softly before patting him on the side of his head and limping away in the opposite direction.

When Rowanne was sure she was far enough away from him she began to break down using the trees for support she let her tears fall like an uncontrolled storm, when she couldn't stand any longer she slid down the tree and onto the cold hard ground.

"why, why did he have to come here, why not another island, why here" she cried uncontrollably.

**With Hiccup**

Hiccup limped in the other direction as fast as his false leg would allow him to he wasn't sure why he was running from her, all he knew was that he had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach causing tears build up in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't she look at me that's all I asked for was for her just to look at me" he murmured to himself.

Sitting down on a river bank he pulled his knees up to his chest he wouldn't allow himself to cry for once he needed to be strong.

Hiccup let his mind wander through random memories of himself and Rowanne until his brain automatically stopped on a certain one.

**Flashback**

_Hiccup quickly walked through the village of Berk for once it was a lovely warm day a thing which didn't happen often but he was determined to enjoy it even if there was a dragon raid_.

_People would glance at the teen quickly walking by towards Ravenpoint wondering why he was in such a rush._

"_I can be late" he thought to himself hurriedly as he walked down the dirt road towards his destination._

_Walking even more quickly down the path he began to get worried that the person he was going to meet might not even be there waiting._

_When Hiccup arrived nobody was at Ravenpoint a now downhearted Hiccup began to wait for the person but after a few minutes he was just about to turn around, then just as he was leaving the sound of crunching gravel hit him._

_Looking into the distance he saw a familiar white-blond mass of hair coming closer, his sprits lifted upon seeing Rowanne and a smile grew on his face._

"_Sorry I'm late Father almost wouldn't let me leave" she panted in-between breaths._

"_It's okay I'm just glad that your here really" Hiccup said extending his hand._

_Without hesitation Rowanne took it and they walked hand in hand._

_The couple hadn't walked that far before they stopped at the small cliff just enjoying each other's company in peace._

"_You know I never thought I would be going out with you" Mumbled Hiccup just loud enough for Rowanne to hear._

_Rowanne smiled and leaned into Hiccup's chest before breathing in deeply._

"_Me neither" she said lovingly as Hiccup wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer._

"_I think I'm falling in love with you Rowanne" Hiccup said shyly._

_Rowanne just stood there in shock she hadn't been expecting Hiccup to just come out with something like that after all he wasn't known for being the most forward person in Berk._

_Just as Hiccup began to pull away Rowanne latched onto his fur jacket._

"_I...I think I love you to h...Hiccup" the blond stuttered out._

**End Of flashback**

Hiccup shed a single tear at that memory he never thought Rowanne would confess to a person like him and it broke his heart to know that she had killed a dragon in Berk.

Hiccup sat there for a few more minutes before being startled by a pack of dragon shadows passing over him.

"What in Thor's name is going on here?" he questioned and getting up with Toothless's help and hobbled over in the direction he came in.

The walk didn't take long even at his speed.

"Rowanne where are you" he called getting more panicked as the minutes wore on.

After a few seconds of calling out her name Toothless ran ahead forgetting that Hiccup was leaning on him and causing him to fall to the ground.

Hiccup's eyes winded Toothless was standing over a small frame lying on the ground.

"Rowanne" he whispered and limped over to her.

Rolling her over Hiccup saw that her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying but as he removed her hand from Rowannes side a red liquid coated his fingers.

Upon further inspection he could see that the wound was deep and looked like it had reopened it was also badly infected.

"Oh gods she looks so pale" he whispered in panic.

Toothless made an odd sound as he nuzzled her small form trying to wake her.

"Shush bud she's going to be okay" comforted Hiccup with doubt as he picked her up bridal style.

"_I hope_" he thought


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Hiccup carried the small woman in the vague direction of where the dragons overhead where heading.

Hobbling as fast as he could Hiccup could feel the crimson liquid hardening around his hand as, Toothless kept his head down and constantly made small whimpering sounds as they neared what they thought to be the dragon camp.

Hiccup walked faster when he could hear the sounds of dragons speaking to each other, breaking through the bushes he came to the most marvellous sight he had ever laid eyes on, there where so many different species of dragons to count, some of the dragons sleeping in the sun of in the shade of dragon barns on the far left of the settlement, a small house resided further back with trees surrounding it and the plot of land creating a perfect sanctuary for them all.

The dragons snarled at Hiccup when they saw him and Toothless entre their home and snarled louder when they smelt the blood of their friend, some of the more braver dragons started moving closer towards Hiccup but quickly backed away once Toothless growled at them.

The dragons watched Hiccup's every move as he closed the land and walked into the small house keeping the door open so they could see what he was doing.

Gently parting the ripped roughly sewed fur to exposed the wound, by the looks of it the wound was deep and had been reopened several times causing it to become infected, if it wasn't treated soon it could kill Rowanne.

Grabbing a length of rope and slinging it over his shoulder he picked up the unconscious Rowanne and among the crowd of dragons he spotted the one he was looking for.

"Frost" he called immediately catching the dragons attention.

Frost slowly walked up to Hiccup and Toothless, when the dragon stopped Hiccup gently lifted the limp body of the girl onto the Dragons back and using the rope he securely tied Rowanne to Frost just to make sure she wouldn't fall of in mid-flight.

Toothless growled at Frost the two dragons never did like each other as they both held a certain fondness the girl which caused them to be constantly fighting for her attention.

_Rowanne's POV_

I felt myself being lifted from the cold ground and being carried somewhere, I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy.

Hiccup has he come back for me?

Will he help me?

Does he believe that I killed that dragon?

For some reason I sort of feel happy that he has come back for me but at the same time I feel angry that it took him so long to find me.

I feel angry that he didn't come looking for me sooner so I guess that he did believe them.

We have stopped moving now and I can feel myself being lowered onto the floor again.

I twitch when he parts the ripped material of my dress, I can hear him take a sharp breath in.

I am being lifted again and I hear his voice calling Frost and then shortly after I can hear Toothless growling at him.

After I am tied down I feel Frost taking off into the air and at that point I knew where Hiccup was taking me.

Back to Berk

The place where I have been labelled a dragon murderer.


	8. To my readers

To all of my readers (if I have any left) I am going to start writing again, please give me about two weeks to get my inspiration back and I will be churning out chapters weekly.

Im sorry for not updating since the start of the year but I have been super busy.


	9. Chapter 8

**I know this is a short chapter but they will start to get longer soon **

**Please rate and review.**

Chapter eight

Hiccup kept glancing over at the blonde who was still passed out on the back of her dragon.

The young boy shivered when he thought of how bad her wound looked last time he looked at it, it was a mystery to him how she had managed to last that long without getting blood poisoning or something worse was beyond him.

As they flew Hiccups mind wandered to the day he had seen Rowanne driven from Berk by the villagers.

_**Flashback**_

_Hiccups eyes widened as he saw the blonde getting chased by the villagers as they threw stones at her, most missed but other managed to catch her as she ran as fast as she could._

_Hiccup stayed frozen in place as he watched her leave on Frost and fly into the lightning storm._

_A sad tear made its way down his face as he hobbled towards the other villagers who where mumbling to each other about a dragon killer and how they would comb every inch of the surrounding islands until they found her._

"_W-what happened?" Asked Hiccup as he hobbled into the crowd that was still grumbling among themselves._

_A Viking looked at Hiccup with a scowl, "That girl that you liked so much was caught after killing a dragon, we drove her off the island" He growled before brushing past the small teen rather roughly he might add._

"_But that's impossible why would Rowanne kill a dragon when dragons where what mattered most to her?" he asked himself as he limped through the crowd at a slow pace, "Why?" he asked himself again._

_**End of flashback**_

Hiccup sighed when he saw Berk appear as a dot on the distance that gradually got bigger as they approached it at a fast speed, almost too fast for Hiccup.

When they landed Hiccup gently untied Rowanne and caught her as she slid off Frost but the added weight to his false foot knocked him off balance and they both went crashing to the ground with a thud.

With a groan Hiccup was helped up by Toothless who whined sadly and nuzzled the still unconscious Rowanne who lay in a heap on the cold ground before Hiccup gently unfastened her fur Cloak and tied it around her making sure to cover her face as he picked her up and hobbled through the village ignoring the looks he got from the other villagers as he walked to the elders house unaware that Fishleggs was following him.


End file.
